


Family Matters

by forbidden_fruit_vendor



Series: I Know You Better [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fashion & Couture, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbidden_fruit_vendor/pseuds/forbidden_fruit_vendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'I Know You Better.' True to the first story the twins join their mother in a trip to Milan for her job, but they're staying in a conjoined room. How will the twins keep their love a secret, or will they even try? Family ties struggle with love and propriety in what should be paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Much Ado About Mom

Kaoru POV

The flight was the worst part. I always hated flying. I gave Hikaru the window seat, too sick to look anyway. Almost every time I flew, I took a sleeping pill and just passed out until we landed, but that always messed up my jetlag, and I was really tired when I wasn't supposed to be or wide awake when I should be sleepy. I would have done it anyway, but I'd promised Hikaru I wouldn't. I couldn't break a promise I'd made to my twin; he was too good to let down.

Of course, that didn't stop me from almost breaking all his fingers during turbulence. I could see him wince when we went in to land and I made something in his hand crack, but he didn't say anything.

I'd never felt as good as when we set foot outside the airport. We had left at about noon in Japan and we arrived at midnight in Milan, so if I had taken a pill I would be wide awake, instead of tired and ready for bed. I suppose that was why he had made me promise not to take a pill; last time I had a hard time adjusting and ended up sleeping a large amount on the trip.

When we trudged up the stairs to our joined suite, Hikaru and I were ready to collapse. Although not afraid of flying, Hikaru definitely didn't like it much. He hated sitting on a plane with nothing but his music to distract him for hours. If mom hadn't been there however, I daresay we would have had more fun entertaining ourselves.

As we lie on the bed, I look tentatively over at the bathroom on the far side of the room.

"Hikaru?" He grunts with his eyes closed to show he's listening.

"About mom—"

"I don't know." Hikaru answers without opening his eyes. I smile slightly, propping myself on an elbow.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" He opens one eye slightly to look at me through the faint light from the windows. We hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. He taps his temple and points at me knowingly.

"You were going to ask if we should tell mom, weren't you?" He leans back and closes his eyes again.

"Mhmm."

"And my answer is: I don't know." I guess my silence is indication enough, because he sits up to face me looking apologetic.

"Hey, I said I didn't know. The way she acts, I guess it could be possible that she could be on our side." I look up as he grasps my hand in his.

"I'm just afraid of taking the risk, and perhaps losing you." Hikaru says, I look back down at his hand holding mine.

"I don't think mom would ever separate us." I say doubtfully.

"Even if she knew about us?" I can hear the pleading tone in his voice, as though he's really trying to believe I'm right. I nod my head, knowing he needs reassurance as much as I. He looks at me thoughtfully for a time and then leans close to hold me.

"Let's try something." He says into my hair. "While we're on this trip, we'll try showing mom a little at a time how close we are and judge her reaction and by the end of the week, we'll determine if we should tell her." I think it over for a second, and pull away from him a bit to see his face in the moonlight; shining from the parted curtains. He had never looked so beautiful, or so sad.

"What do you mean show her 'a little at a time?'"

"I mean like: sitting a little closer, being a little more affectionate, holding hands more and that type of thing."

"Do you really think that will work?" I know he hears the hesitance in my voice.

"Do you have a better idea?" It was a genuine question, and I definitely didn't have a better idea. I shake my head.

"For now, don't worry so much. This is supposed to be fun, remember?" He smiles at me, and having fun is always what we've been best at. I grin and tackle him to the bed, feeling him lace his fingers through my hair. He leans up to capture my lips in a slow, tender kiss.

"I may actually be too tired for this tonight." Hikaru tells me, hovering an inch from my lips.

"You kiss me and then tell me you're too tired? You're such a jerk, Hikaru!" I chide playfully, a smile still prevalent on my lips.

"What if I promise I'll be in the mood tomorrow?" Hikaru says slyly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy. You owe me double." I demand, putting on my best guilt trip expression.

"Alright then, you know I can't refuse you." Hikaru groans, rolling his eyes as though he isn't looking forward to it. I punch him lightly on the shoulder, and he gasps as if I hurt him severely, plastering a look of abashed betrayal of his face. I giggle and roll off of him. Sitting up, I remove my shirt and khaki cargo shorts, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor, leaving myself in my boxer shorts. Reaching up to the top of the bed, I start pulling the comforter set down to expose the sheets.

"Wait, you're leaving your underwear on?" Hikaru asks, still sitting on the side of the bed I was trying to pull the sheets down on.

"Well, yeah. Mom could just waltz in here…" I protest, tugging meaningfully on the sheets hoping to get him to move. He doesn't budge.

"But we'll be under the covers." Hikaru says, persuasively biting his lip.

"I thought you said you were tired?" I lean over the bed and lightly push him off the edge. He laughs and regaining his footing, turns to face me.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I don't want to fall asleep with your bare skin up against mine." He says, seductively lifting his shirt above his head and exposing his bare chest. I pull the rest of the covers down and hop into bed, still wearing my undergarments.

"If you want these off, then you come take them off of me." I say, wiggling my hips underneath the thick sheets. His eyes widen as he drops his shorts and his boxers to the floor and slides his way into the bed next to me, reaching around my waist. I push his hands away and we roll around in the bed for a few minutes, wrestling with each other as he tries to undress me. With a zealous squeal, he thrusts his fist in the air victoriously, with my boxers gripped tightly in his fingers.

He chucks the boxers across the room where they flop pathetically in a seat by the window.

"I win." He chuckles as he lies back down next to me, nuzzling my neck.

"What's my prize?" Hikaru whispers into my clavicle, looking up at me.

"A kiss?" I supply. He leans over me and takes his prize, slowly pulling my lower lip down with his teeth and reaching inside with a tentative tongue. I moan into him, reaching with my hands for his chest. Breaking apart he eyes me suspiciously.

"You wouldn't be getting any ideas, would you?" I shake my head innocently, and he grins at my coy attitude.

"You rotten little sex pixie." Leaning back into the pillows, I snuggle up next to him winding my legs in with his.

"I won't do anything bad," I say cutely, "as long as I can kiss you until I fall asleep." He closes his eyes as though he's thinking seriously for a moment.

"Well, okay. I suppose that'll be alright." Hikaru winks at me jokingly and curls his arms around me tight. True to my word, I kiss him until I fall asleep with my head on his bare chest.


	2. Storm of the Century

Hikaru POV

I wake up to Kaoru's mischievous lips on my collarbone, but instead of opening my eyes, I decide to just lie there and pretend like I'm still asleep. He reaches my neck and licks it generously, earning an unconscious shudder from me.

"I know you're awake, Hika." I can hear him whisper into the shell of my ear. Leaning up, he plants a kiss on my cheek as I open my eyes.

"I'm not ready to do stuff yet, Kaoru." I complain. He gives me a fake pout.

"But you promised." It's so cute when my little brother whines.

"I didn't mean that. I meant getting up." I grin and pull his face over to meet my lips, so the two can get better acquainted. His tongue melds with mine as we intertwine, and suddenly I feel like staying in bed all day with my twin lover.

"Let's stay here." I say, wistfully looking into his sparkling golden eyes.

"Like…all day?" I nod, pressing my mouth against his tender ear and breathing his name. I can feel his skin shivering, and his words quaver as they leave his mouth.

"B-but mom wants to meet us for lunch." I stop trying to seduce my brother and hold him at arms' length.

"What? When did she say that?" I ask hurriedly.

"Simmer down. Mom texted me this morning, before she left." Kaoru said, slowly sifting his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

"So she didn't come in here?" I take my arms off his shoulders and let him sink back into his comfortable position beside me.

"No, she didn't even knock on the door." That strikes me as odd. Every time we go on a trip with mom she knocks on our door in the mornings to wake us up. She never has a key card to unlock our room, so we never worry about her walking in on us, but this time is different.

When we had gotten into the suite last night, I frequented the restroom to see how it worked. The conjoined suites were designed for families, so there was no use in having a door lock on the outside of the bathroom, but there were locks on the inside doors. It made sense; that way you wouldn't be able to lock someone in there by accident, and you also wouldn't be able to walk in on your sister naked while showering. We, by no means, wanted to lock our mother out of the restroom in the night, so we couldn't just lock it from the inside while sleeping. But we could have our nightly showers, as long as the both of us could control how loud we usually got in our excursions. I hadn't told Kaoru yet, though.

"She said she didn't want to disturb us, and she figured we were tired." Kaoru goes on to say.

"Okay, well, since mom isn't here. How about we…?" I smirk at my brother, and raise my eyebrows suggestively.

"Way ahead of you, big brother. You ruined the surprise, you know. You woke up too soon, but I'll just give it to you now." Kaoru burrows himself under the covers, and leaves me up above, frowning in confusion.

"Kao, what—?" I can feel him spreading my legs and a warm, wet sensation cover my half wilted morningwood, which, it goes without saying, is no longer wilting. Sweet sensations trill up my spine and I gasp uncontrollably. I yank up the sheets to reveal my brother with his lips hugging around the head of my erection, lightly sucking on the end like a lollipop. I throw my head back as he swirls his tongue over the tip, and I can almost see him grinning like a maniac seeing me sweat underneath him.

His hot hands are on the inside of my thighs, massaging me, and so dangerously close to where I want them to be. He takes all of me in his mouth and I can feel the back of his throat brush against the nerves in the tip and I buck my hips into him. He pushes me back down; his mouth still greedily sucking, and humming, and positively devouring me. I'm aching inside for him, and looking down at my brother, I can tell he knows. I'm throbbing inside, and I cup the back of his head in my hand gripping his thick red hair. I suddenly realize I've been calling out his name repeatedly; moaning, begging, and pleading. I'd never imagined my brother would be so deliciously good at giving me this pleasure.

My brother moves his tender fingers to pull lightly on my scrotum, and I lose it. The heat built up in my abdomen ignites like a firework, and I feel my essence spill inside of my twin's mouth; he swallows, still sucking as though hoping to get more from me. I grasp at his hair and face trying desperately to pull him up to my level. Kaoru climbs up to lay on top of me and I yank him down by his hair, kissing his face fiercely.

"I didn't mean to… you know, in your mouth." I manage to pant, in between my kisses. Kaoru shakes his head and leans down to plant a chain of hickies onto my neck, as usual. His licking and sucking always makes me feel weak, and I tremble when I hear his voice.

"Mmm, but you're so good, Hikaru; and so sweet. I like the way you taste." He purrs into my flesh, and I can feel him hardening against my leg.

"Little brother, I need you." Kaoru says nothing, but continues to assault my neck. Right underneath my ear, I can feel him pull the skin greedily, and I realize even the tips of my toes are curling. I'm hardening again quicker than I ever have, and he grinds himself against me. We both moan and I clutch his shoulder tightly.

"Hikaru, you promised though, and you owe me…" He looks at me pleadingly.

"I didn't think you meant me specifically being on top." I say, surprised. He nods, and smiles innocently up at me. His golden eyes make my heart pound against my ribcage.

"It's okay though, we can come back to that later. If you really want me now, I can give it to you." Shamelessly, I nod my head vigorously, but as I try to pull him against me, he slips away. Climbing out of the tangled sheets, he moves to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Kaoru!" I practically yell at him in frustration, and I know I must look ridiculous. He suddenly yanks the blankets off of me, and they cascade to the floor. I stare at him, stunned, my erection quivering at the sudden draft. In my sudden stillness, Kaoru takes advantage of my confusion; wrapping his hands around my ankles, he pulls me to the edge of the bed and leans over me.

"Calm down, Hikaru. You know I'll give you what you want." He's still standing, but shifts his knee under my legs that are dangling over the bed and holds my thighs under his arms like he's holding a wheelbarrow.

"I'm just getting the right angle is all." Kaoru says seductively as he leans forward to trail his tongue up my abdomen, detouring slightly to interrogate my navel. I tangle my fingers in his hair again, and I can feel my pulse quicken and my cock weep for the brother I could never stop wanting. All too slowly, he works his way up, coddling my nipples with his tongue and teeth until I can feel the pressure build and I'm panting. My voice has a big impression on my brother, and I can feel him twitch against my entrance.

As though enraged, Kaoru suddenly bolts to my neck, and like a wild animal he's devouring me heart and soul with his love. Although the same act has been performed over and over again by us both, it's a continuous revelation to me, how my twin can instill such a powerful force between us. I'm pining for him again, foregoing all the joking comments Kaoru would make later about how I sound when I'm helpless beneath him. He's sliding his hand magnetically up my thigh to grace the tip of my manhood, which is leaking its liquid content all over my brother's hand, and I realize he's coating his fingers with it. I almost lose it then, but I know relief is coming. That sweet relief, and soon we'll be clutching each other covered in our sinful pleasure, and I laugh lightly.

"What do you think you're laughing at, Hikaru?" My Kaoru asks, and pushes one finger inside of me. Instinctively I clench tightly, and my brother cradles my head and whispers lovingly in my ear of all the promises he'll fulfill. I know what he'll do to me, and that's enough for me to push the pain aside. I stop his talking with a rough kiss.

"Another." I gasp, and he quickly obliges, inserting another finger and rotating them around until I force myself to relax.

"Are you okay?" I can hear the concern in Kaoru's voice, and I nod trying to swat his hand away from nether regions. I miss, but he pulls out anyway. I'm guessing he got the message. There's pounding in my ears, and the heat in my chest is rocketing out of control.

"Inside Kaoru, please…" I can barely even get the words out. My lips are dry, but every other part of me is dripping with sweat and desire. Putting an arm on the bed and leaning forward over me, I feel Kaoru slide himself inside. We both sigh in unison, and my brother smiles slightly at me while running a sweaty hand down my cheek. I nod reassuringly at him and he begins to move, and when he hits that spot I clutch his back and shout in exultation. With new fervor, my brother slams into me and I hear the bed frame clash against the wall. The look in his eyes shoots through my veins like electricity, and when he touches me I see sparks behind the lids of my eyes.

Kaoru was right about the angle, as he propels himself in me, I feel like he has never before been this deep, that I have never been this hot, and our panting has never sounded this loud. We are like thunder, and the bed crashing against the wall is part of the storm. Sweat pours off my brother like rain as I touch each part of him I can reach. The thunder rolls, and the storm rages on. Each time he hits that bundle of nerves inside me it's like lightning touching down.

"K-kao!" I can see my brother's eyes flash with light as I call his name, grasping me in between our stomachs, he starts moving his slick fingers along my shaft. Kaoru's lips collide with mine in a thunderclap of agonized moans and I'm convulsing beneath him as we near the eye of the storm.

"I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you—" I can't hear myself respond, but know the words when they fly out of my mouth, and I release all over us and scream my brother's name. The bed smashes against the wall one last time with a sonic boom and I can feel my Kaoru's discharge run like electricity, coursing through me as my twin rides out the rest of the storm with my name on his lips. As the raging subsides, my brother crawls on the bed next to me, shifting to his side to look at me better. Reaching out a hand, he reaches to touch my lips with his fingertips. There's almost a physical spark and he pulls back hurriedly as I clap a hand to my mouth. He grins impetuously.

"Shocking, wasn't it?" He asks. I match his grin with an identical one.

"You only know the half of it."


	3. From Docile to Demanding

Kaoru's POV

Although we aren't staying there on our trip, our mother loves the Four Seasons for their risotto, and although she never exactly told me where she wanted to go for lunch, I already know. After we finally finish cleaning ourselves off, I tell Hikaru where we we're going.

"She really likes it there. I swear we'll eat there another three times before we leave." Hikaru, although he likes the Four Seasons, what he really enjoys is trying new things and places. He's never just content to try something, and stick with that same routine. Even though we have been to Milan before, that isn't going to stop him from dragging me to every new place he can, and to experience it with him. Normally I always enjoy whatever Hikaru insist we do so I never complain, but I know without him my sights would be limited. I'm always a bit more cautious than Hikaru is when it concerns impulsively doing things just to see if you can. Yet, that is one of the things that makes my brother so appealing to me.

"Oh, but I'm sure when we're on our own you'll find plenty of new places for us to go, Hikaru." He smiles at me and holds my hand as we walk down the hall.

"Now that you mention it, there are some things I'd like to do; both with you and to you." His smile shifts wickedly as he rolls his bottom lip between his teeth seductively.

"Well, you still do owe me double." I remind him, nudging my elbow in his ribs.

"Oh, and I'll give you double." Hikaru promises me again, giving me a sly wink.

After we get into our car, I decide to breach the subject of mom again. I worry about how the whole thing will end up, and I want to talk him out of the whole scenario and continue on as we have been: just keeping our relationship a secret. Even though I'm the one who brought up the fact that it made me uncomfortable, I would still rather continue feeling discomfort rather than have us split apart by our own mother.

"Hikaru, about mom again—"

"Don't tell me you want to give up before we even try." Hikaru turns to face me and I can see the sadness inside. I don't know how to respond, and so I just squeeze his hand tightly.

"We'll try my plan for lunch, okay? And if you think it's a bad idea, we just won't continue with the plan anymore." I look at my brother's reassuring face as he puts his hand on my cheek, and I know how badly he wants this to happen. Perhaps even more than me, and I nod in agreement.

For the rest of the ride, Hikaru tells me about the rest of his plans for us on the trip, probably to comfort me. It works every time, and soon I'm laughing and pitching in my ideas too. He always knows how to sway me to his side.

"Oh, and I want to try Bice before we leave. We never got to make it there last time, remember?"

"And whose fault was that?" I ask, laughing at him as he pokes his tongue out guiltily.

We hold hands walking in the restaurant, and it doesn't take us long to spot mom waving enthusiastically at us. We tell the blonde hostess and she leads us smiling to our table.

"On behalf of the Four Seasons, I'd like to welcome you. My name is Anne, and I'm your host today. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything. Your server's name is—"

"We're hosts too, you know." We rattle off in unison. She stops her rehearsed speech and gives us a broad smile.

"Oh, yeah? Then you must know how lonely it gets up there when you're waiting on another guest." We nod. Sometimes while hosting we could potentially be sitting there for almost a half hour waiting on someone to show up, especially if the club time was almost over. There really wasn't much to do, but sit there and wait.

"Then maybe you boys would like to come up front and entertain me for a while." Her smile broadened as she gave us a small wink.

"We may do that." Hikaru says slyly.

"We have a special Game you can play." I sing sweetly. The young girl laughs lightly.

"You two are probably the most amusing guests all day. You know, before you guys got here I was up there just dancing and getting on twitter for twenty minutes!" The girl is a pro at her job. When Hikaru and I are hosting we find that the most enjoyable stories to tell your guests are the ones that are true and getting on your cell phone while working is definitely true. I rather like the girl; she is definitely a more sincere host than Kyouya, and a lot better at it than Hunny and Haruhi. Although Haruhi is new to being a host, so she has an excuse to be inexperienced at it. Unexpected windfalls often blow her off course, and Hunny is just a small child at heart, and often becomes very distracted while hosting. Sometimes he even falls asleep, but luckily that's endearing to the guests that frequented Hunny.

At this point a young man appears behind our host and taps her on the shoulder.

"Annie! Are you chatting up the guests again? Don't bother them too much or they won't want to come back." We insist we don't mind, however.

"Regardless, this is Joseph Nedzevik. He'll take care of you all, and he loves games!" She winks while walking away, leaving a befuddled Joe behind.

"I think that little girl liked you boys!" Our mother chirps excitedly. Hikaru rubs the back of his head nervously as he catches my eye.

"You really think so?" I can tell Hikaru is trying to laugh it off as a joke while he says it.

"Of course! But I guess you boys are too close to really think about girls; you never separate long enough to spend time with many women on your own." We glance at each other worriedly. She doesn't know the half of it.

"We like being together." I hear myself say before I can stop myself. Hikaru nods encouragingly.

"I've always been glad you boys have always been there for each other, but don't you think that one day you might naturally begin to grow apart?" Without hesitation, we both shake our heads.

"Never." She smiles at us lovingly.

"In a way I'm glad." Our eyes widen in surprise. As children, our mother and aunt used to be inseparable, she had told us as much. But one day, all that changed. Our aunt grew up and wanted space and gradually distanced herself from our mother. We knew she worried about us one day experiencing the same thing, but they were never as close as Hikaru and I are. We're dangerously close.

"So what have you boys been up to? Not sleeping all day I hope?"

"We were playing." We say immediately, in unison.

"With each other? All day?" I inwardly chuckle. 'With each other,' that's hilarious. I look at Hikaru, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Well the day is still young, mom." Hikaru answers with a small smile. His hand slides into my lap, and I can feel him squeeze my knee meaningfully.

"True. I'm glad I get to have lunch with you boys before I have to go make the preparations for the release with Keiko. I daresay you'll be able to entertain yourselves while I'm busy?" I nod in response.

"Don't we always?" Hikaru responds back to her. "I have plenty of things planned for us to do."

"Oh? What do you have planned, Hikaru?" My twin launches himself into a conversation about Bice and the places he wants to frequent all over again with mom, and I'm really only half listening. I can't decide what my mother really wants. She talks as though she'd like for us to meet girls, but if we did that and started spending more time away from each other, then growing apart would become inevitable. She said also that she's glad we're always together though… Wouldn't that mean that maybe she approved—?

"Earth to Kaoru!"

"Wha-!"

"Your food?" Hikaru points, and I realize the server brought our food while I was busy with my own reservations. I don't really feel hungry anymore, but I know if I don't eat my mother will worry that something is wrong. But something is wrong…

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" I look up at my brother's concerned face.

"Mhmm." I nod without meeting his eyes. I can tell he knows I'm worried again. Without warning he grasps my hand sitting on the table, and squeezes lightly.

"Sometimes I can't believe you boys still hold hands." We look at our mother again. "It's so sweet though, the way you all care for each other." If only she knew how much we cared.

It's all I can do to continue with lunch normally, and Hikaru never lets go of my hand. Despite being right handed he eats his entire lunch with his left, just to make me feel better. Our mother doesn't seem to mind at all, and she never says anything about it the rest of the meal. As we say our farewells and walk back to our car, Hikaru finally lets go of my hand and opens the door for me. It's an unusual gesture for him, but undoubtedly courteous.

I slide into the seat as he climbs in behind me; and I'm fully expecting to be questioned about my behavior in the restaurant. When I turn to face Hikaru, he leans his head to rest on my shoulder and pulls me to his chest.

"I know that was hard for you."

"H-Hikaru…" He leans up to face me and I can see his eyes glistening, but he never lets a tear fall.

"Don't you see how much better it will be once we let her know? I know you don't want to keep doing this to her, and neither do I. She thinks we'll stop being close when I inherit her business, she thinks that you'll grow to hate me…like her sister hates her." My brother has never spoken those words before, although we had both mutually believed them for a very long time. It's a very good thing the privacy window is almost continuously closed.

"We'll just have to show her that that isn't going to happen." I smile at him, feeling like my words sound too good to be true. I can tell he feels guilty though, like he's forcing this plan on me.

"You looked so sad in there. Like—"

"I have a good feeling of what I looked like. I knew this would be hard, and I want to get this out. So, I'm okay with it." Mentally, I shake myself off. I don't like to see Hikaru upset; it really doesn't suit him.

"We're best at having fun, remember? So let's go do that." I see the smile slowly return to my twin's face, and I feel a bubble rise in my chest, like I have achieved something indescribably good. I wonder if this is how Hikaru always feels when he cheers me up.

"So where are we going to go, Hikaru?"

"Back to the hotel." I look at him in surprise.

"Really? Why?" He doesn't seem like he's still upset, but is staring at me with a peculiar look on his face.

"I-I think I just want to hold you, and watch a movie, and get room service today. Unless you want to go somewhere…" I shake my head.

"No, that sounds wonderful. We can do stuff tomorrow." Hikaru cracks the privacy window and tells the driver, and if he were surprised, he never lets it on. I am surprised though. Hikaru is always the one who wants to go out and do things, and is never content to just lie around the house all day. He gets restless, unlike me, who is perfectly content to sit home and eat ice cream every once in a while. Sometimes we do stay in, because he knows I like to take it easy, especially under stress. Perhaps that is why he's doing this?

I chance a glance at him from the corner of my eye; his preoccupied gaze is concentrating on the scenery outside the window. He looks wistful, like he's daydreaming, almost. Sometimes I wish we could read each other's thoughts too. We have almost a sixth sense at what the other is feeling, but it stops at that. I left him to his thoughts, and we ride in silence.

Arriving back at the hotel room, Hikaru immediately throws the curtains to the balcony window closed and turns the television on. When I go to flip the light switch on, he barks at me to stop.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" I ask. I can see his silhouette pull his shirt over his head and carelessly leave it on the floor without speaking. Discarding his khakis, Hikaru makes his way over towards me, as I'm still standing by the light switch with my hand raised in obvious confusion. He embraces me, burying his face in my neck and pulling me close to him. I remember my arm, still raised stupidly, and put it down grazing his boxers with my fingertips. Pulling back, he leads me over to the bed.

"Hikaru, seriously, what's wrong?" He shakes his head, and pulls me down to lie next to him.

"Nothing's wrong, Kaoru. Calm down, okay?" His voice is reassuring enough for me to join him in the bed. Hikaru leans over to the nightstand drawer and pulls out the remote to the television and starts scanning the paid movie channels, finally settling on a foreign art film with subtitles. I look at him, confused. Hikaru had never liked the art films I like to watch, preferring more action oriented titles, and will sometimes fall asleep when we're watching one of my selections. He likes to pretend he's just shutting his eyes for a moment, but I always know better.

"Hikaru, you hate movies like this. Why-?"

"I didn't ever say I hated them. They aren't my favorite, it's true…" Snuggling himself down in the blankets, he reaches his hands out for me, and I gladly settle into them.

"So you still haven't told me what this is all about." I mutter, inches from his smiling face.

"Every time we come here, I always drag you around all week to do things with me and you're always so exhausted by the end of the week. So I thought today, and our last day here we could just stay in and enjoy each other's company, regardless of what comes from the situation with mom."

"Is that all?" I say, smirking at him.

"No, I guess it isn't." I stop smirking at the look on his face. Pulling me close, he leans into my neck, and I do nothing to resist.

"I don't care what happens, Kaoru. I'm never leaving you." I suddenly realize why he's done all this for me.

"Hikaru…there's no reason to be afraid."

"I'm not, because nothing is going to happen. I'm never going to let anything separate us." He squeezes my body tightly and I feel something warm and wet soak into my shirt.

"H-Hikaru.."

"We're going to enjoy ourselves this week, and I want you to be as happy as possible. You aren't going to worry, because I'm going to worry for the both of us." I pull back to look at his tear-strewn face.

"I love you, Hikaru." He smiles, and pushes our heads together.

"I love you too, Kaoru."

"Thank you…"

"Don't ever thank me, Kaoru. You've given me so much more than I could ever hope to repay, brother. And we'll make it through this, and everything else that ever happens to us." I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair and we watch our movie.

The film doesn't last long, but Hikaru dozes off anyway. When I look over at him, after the credits start to roll and notice him drooling on the pillow, I know I have to wake him up or he won't sleep later tonight. I shake him awake.

"I wasn't sleeping. I just closed my eyes for a minute." Hikaru mutters sloppily. I grin at him.

"No, of course you weren't, but if you keep 'closing your eyes' then you won't be able to sleep later tonight." I continue grinning at him, and he pushes me off him playfully.

"Can I turn the light on now?" I ask him. Throwing the sheets over his face, he nods, and the lump under the sheet moves in assent. Giggling, I get up and turn the lights on, climbing back into the bed and tugging on the sheets he's covered in.

"Hikaru, don't hide. Come on out and play." Sitting up with the sheets still covering him, he parts the blankets an inch and I see one golden eye peering back at me.

"Play what?" His muffled voice asks from his hidey hole.

"Hide n' Seek, maybe?" He lets the blankets fall and I can see his wicked face.

"Oh? In here? Pretty small space for a game like that." I shrug.

"Wanna play?" He shrugs to mimic me.

"I guess so. What should I count to?"

"One-hundred!" I say excitedly, bouncing on the bed in delight. He shakes his head at my enthusiasm, and buries his face in the pillow.

"One…Two…" I hurriedly look around the room, and my eyes settle on the door. Quiet as a mouse I pull the door slowly open, taking care to hold the handle so the lock doesn't click shut. It closes noiselessly, and I congratulate myself without a sound, and scamper off down the hall. I decide to make this a bit more difficult for him and go down the elevator to look for some hiding place down in the lower level. As the elevator doors open, I run headlong into a maid of the hotel pushing a cart full of fresh towels.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss!" The girl looks shocked at her upended cart as I pulled her up off the floor.

"Here let me help."

"Oh, no sir, there's no need." She straightens the cart, and is in the process of picking up the fallen towels that landed precariously on the gleaming floor.

"Don't be silly. You won't have to rewash these, will you?" I ask, concerned as I help her with the towels. She shakes her head.

"My boss didn't notice, and in any case, we just cleaned and polished the floors this morning. It should be fine; as long as he doesn't find out I dropped them."

"I won't tell." I reply, placing the folded towels on top of the cart. "Where were you headed to?"

"I was going to take these fresh towels to the pool locker room."

"I'll assist you. How's that?" The girl thanks me profusely and we proceed down the hallway. Hikaru is probably finishing up counting or at least getting close, and I bite my lip apprehensively. When we reach the locker room, we place all the clean and folded towels on an open shelf. She leaves to go about her business, and I continue to find a place to conduct mine. Walking through the locker rooms, I find the showers, and I finally find my hiding spot. Grinning, I disrobe and place my clothes in a locker, fleeing into the shower and turning on the water. Hikaru would never just rip open a closed shower curtain if he had the slightest doubt another man was showering inside. I was definitely going to win this time, and then it hit me.

I forgot the room key! Shit. How am I supposed to get back to home base if I can't even get in the room? I definitely did not think this all the way through. Well, now the only thing to do is to wait until he found me. After all, I can't possibly win now.

It feels like it's been forever. It has to have been at least ten minutes, but time drags onward at an agonizingly slow pace. I am usually a really good hider, but in a massive hotel like this it could take twice as long as usual for Hikaru to find me. The number one rule when you're lost is to stay put however, and so I stay there letting the warm water douse me while waiting for my brother.

An impossibly long time later, I hear the curtain behind me shift and a body presses against mine.

"Found you!" Hikaru purrs into my sensitive ear. "Really clever, Kaoru, but I suppose you forgot the keycard?"

"It's not nice to gloat, you know." I say, grinning into the opposite wall.

"Oh, was I gloating? I'm so sorry about that. Well, I suppose I do win though. Do I get a surprise?" He licks the shell of my ear seductively and I gasp.

"You do owe me. So I guess we both win…" I reply, languidly pulling his hands around my waist.

"Do you seriously want to do this here, or are you messing with me?" Hikaru asks, dropping the seductive attitude.

"What, are you chicken?" I wiggle my hips playfully into his own and he growls in my ear.

"Fuck no." He reaches down and fingers the curling red hair by my genitals, and I whine helplessly. Turning around I pull him against me, feeling his engorged member brush against my own delicately.

"So how did you find me?" My voice rolls out in quiet slur, the heat already building in my groin.

"Mmm, I could smell you, brother. You're like an animal in heat." He whispers hotly in my ear, biting me gently, and I moan at his dirty words.

"No, seriously…" I can feel him shake lightly with laughter.

"A passing maid said you came in here with her, and helped her fold towels. Took your sweet time finding a hiding place, didn't you?" I let out a derisive giggle.

"Maybe I wanted you to find me in here." I suggest, licking my lips and tracing my fingers up his alluring torso, from the navel up. I finally find his eyes looking hungrily back at me.

"Did you plan this? And here, I thought we always did that together!" I don't answer, but bite my lip, bewitching him with my body as I look him up and down.

"You are so awful!" Hikaru shouts as he pushes me forcefully into the wall of the shower, and stops the laughter emitting from my mouth with his. Hikaru's warm, wet lips engulf mine and he pushes his foraging tongue into my eagerly awaiting orifice. Tenderly pressing the muscle where it didn't belong; Hikaru licks, purrs, and caresses until I'm tossing and turning under the shower head.

"The things I'm going to do to you—"

"Nnh! Hika! Do it, please." I lift my leg up hoping he'll hold it up for me, but he doesn't, and I almost lose my balance. I open my eyes, offended.

"Turn around," My brother says sweetly, "I want to paint you a picture. Close your eyes, and don't you dare open them." I do as he says, pressing my hands against the wall as his tongue races up my spine making me shudder underneath his kneading fingers.

"If you wanted to play this particular game Kaoru, why did you say you wanted to play Hide N' Seek?" His lips flutter tantalizingly up my shoulder, his fingers running up and down my slick hips, and with my eyes closed all the sensations seem so much more present in reality.

"Mmm, I wanted you to work for it, Hikaru." I can hear him groan as he pushes his erection against my backside.

"Oh Kaoru, did I work enough for you? I was running around like mad trying to find you, isn't that enough?" His voice is so soft, assaulting my sensitive ear and causing gooseflesh to erupt on my arms.

"Yes, you can have me." I gasp back at him, every thrilling syllable making my cock flinch and my body ache.

"Mmm, Kaoru." He runs the palm of his hand over my backside, up my hip, and down my thigh. "I wish you knew what you do to me." I gasp as he grabs my dripping cock.

"I want you so much, it hurts sometimes." I'm panting, and in the back of my eyelids colors begin flashing. Hikaru has never been so unabashedly honest with me before, and it's doing wonders for my undercarriage.

"I still dream about you sometimes." Hikaru whispers huskily into my ear, and I cry out for him.

"How much do you want me, brother?" His voice is hot in my ear, and the steaming water has built up in the stall to a thick cloud that is pressing on my lungs. Every breath I draw fans this flame of desire that moves from my groin, to my chest, my lungs, and all the way to the tips of my fingers until I feel like I'm on fire for my twin. I need him inside me, and the way he's torturing me with his succulent words make my chest hurt, and the fact that my eyes are closed now makes sex in a public shower seem so surreal somehow.

"Is it as much as I want you? " I push myself back against him, and I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Not so fast, Kaoru. I'll give you what you want. Don't I always?" I nod and my head is swimming with a sense of vertigo as I move. I sway slightly, but my brother's strong arms pull me back. I gasp in surprise as he inserts a finger inside me; with my eyes closed I hadn't been able to see what he was doing. I try my best to relax, and my brother grasps my wet hair in one hand and pulls my head to the side, the better to reach my neck.

"Mmm, Kao. Your voice is just so beautiful. I always love the way you sing for me when I'm inside you. Too bad we have to be quiet this time." Nipping at my neck, he inserts another finger rotating inside of my rectum, but I am already too hot to need preparation and push myself against his hand greedily.

"Please, Hikaru…"

"God, Kaoru. You're so hot, it's so hot in here." Hikaru gasps as he slides his fingers out of me. He's right about the heat though, it's sweltering, and sweat is rolling off me faster than the shower can wash it off. And when Hikaru slides himself inside me it gets, if possible, even hotter. He spears me on his manhood like a hot poker, and behind my eyelids I see only one color flashing: red. With every thrust it glows like the setting sun, and the heat builds up so hot that I no longer know what's going on anymore. I want all my clothes off, but I'm already naked…

"Kaoru, nobody will ever feel like this but you. We'll stay like this forever, and no one will ever be able to take this away from us. No one." His words curl and burn in the pit of my stomach as every thrust hits the very core of my being, every word makes the fire in my heart sputter and flare up through my throat in loud, billowing shrieks.

I suddenly felt a chill rise from my ankles, and soon my legs and arms are bristling from an incoming draft, and Hikaru has stopped moving. Wrenching my eyes open, I notice the curtain is pulled back and a strange man is staring at us both with an astounded expression on his face. The pleasure has stopped, but the heat built up in my nether region hasn't diminished in the slightest. Pain shot through my shaft, and I'm sore with need.

"S-sorry!" The man yelps, like a startled dog.

"You should be!" I growl, and grasping the curtain I pulled it forward again, blocking out the intruder. Seconds later, I heard the pattering of hurried footsteps running out of the men's locker room. Without missing a beat, Hikaru thrusts right back in as if this was completely normal.

"Kaoru! That was the sexiest thing I think you've ever done." There's a tone of awe in his heated voice, and I lean my head back on his shoulder, my eyes closing once again.

"You think?" I ask, unable to restrain the erotic element in my strained voice.

"Mhmm. So…forceful, I like it a lot." He licks the shell of my ear, and grasps my tumultuous member is his fervent fingers.

"Good, then finish me." I bark at him angrily, the fire inside beating against my rib cage like a drum.

"Yes, sir!" And with a few solid strokes, and his frame dancing against mine, the desire flares from me in spurts as I cry out for him. Hikaru ignites inside of me and I can feel his molten essence smolder inside and drip out of me like liquid lava as it circles the drain.

"Kaoru," Hikaru turns me around and nuzzles my neck tenderly. "I'm so sorry he just walked in like that.."

"No, I'm sure it was my fault. I was being really loud. I'll have to be quieter." I say, lacing my hands around his neck and pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

"I'll just have to keep your mouth busy with something next time." Hikaru says, titillatingly running a finger across my wet lips. Looking up at him innocuously, I take the digit into my mouth and coat it generously with my saliva. Closing my eyes, I moan and roll my tongue around his fingernail. Opening my eyes again, I see my brother hazily staring, his mouth parted stupidly. I let the finger slowly part with my lips as I look up at him again with wide eyes.

"And does 'next time' mean soon?" Hikaru's eyes flash as he shakes himself from his reservations.

"Definitely, you bad boy." I lick my lips and lean forward for another kiss.

"Good, because that guy didn't do much for the grand finale."

"Oh don't worry, brother. Once I get you upstairs 'grand finale' isn't even going to begin to cover it."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a guarantee." I couldn't have gotten dressed faster.


End file.
